No Other's substitute
by Jediempress
Summary: RoxasRiku. Sometime's what you think you see, isn't real at all. One shot written for Sassy Aloo.


Shorter than the others but I think it came out okay. Sassy Aloo mentioned she liked Roxas/Riku so here's the attempted result. I hope you like it.

No Other's substitute

The blindfold was torn from his face. Riku blinked against the neon lights for a moment, eyes having to adjust after having been blinded for so long. Then he got his first real look at Roxas.

While he looked similar to Sora, there were several noticeable differences. His hair was blonde with short upswept spikes on top as opposed to Sora's long messy ones. His face was a bit rounder, cheeks less defined. The build of his body was near identical but the stance was more stand-offish. Aggressive.

But it was those clear, bright blue eyes that captured Riku's attention and threatened to overwhelm what was left of his heart. They were _his_ eyes.

The blonde gave him a hard look but there was curiosity mixed within. "Just what is so special about him?"

Riku wasn't sure how to answer that one. 'Everything' was too vague and Roxas would only grow more angry with the statement. How did one explain someone like Sora?

The Nobody's lips curled. "See? You don't even know. And here I thought you'd be the one person who did."

"Sora is… he's hope. He's the embodiment of light." Riku slowly explained. "I think in a way, he's everyone's light."

Roxas snorted. "If that's true, then what am I?"

Riku shook his head. He really had no answer for that. Nobodies were supposed to be the empty shells of those who had lost their hearts acting of their own accord, without conscious thought. But the members of Organization 13, they were unique and no one had come up with an explanation for them yet that really fit.

Roxas broke even further from the mold.

Roxas took a step closer, that curiosity still there. "You are familiar though, as if I somehow remember you. It's… strange. And how the memory feels…"

He trailed off thoughtfully.

Riku turned his face away. It was disturbing to look at Roxas. He disliked the reaction he had to this person who wasn't really a person. Every time he caught those eyes his heart ached.

"Why can't you look at me?" Roxas suddenly demanded. "You keep turning away, avoiding my face. Why?"

"Because it's painful."

"Painful?" He echoed. "Why? Do I look like him?"

Riku finally steeled his courage and looked the Nobody straight on. "You have his eyes."

Roxas blinked, confusion highlighting the curiosity. It was so much like him. Then he tilted his head just so and he simply stopped being Roxas to Riku.

Of its own accord, Riku's hand reached out and brushed the other's cheek. "So perfectly clear. The purest shade of sky blue."

Not fully aware of the movement, Riku stepped close to Roxas. He leaned in and brushed those pouty lips and they felt like they should. It was exactly the same as that one time, the only time. But unlike then, those lips didn't shy away.

They kissed back a bit roughly, clearly a little uncertain. It was enough for Riku to feel that mouth against his. He'd never thought he'd feel this again. Sora had been so hesitant that time, simply letting Riku do what he wanted but now, there were fingers knotted in his hair and lips trailing down the side of his neck.

This was how it should have been. No, Sora hadn't been an unwilling participant but he'd been unable to properly reciprocate the actions. Riku hadn't minded much, happy simply being with the boy and giving him the pleasure that he hoped one day they'd be able to share.

He shuddered when he felt a nibble at a rather sensitive spot on his neck. He was being completely submissive but he didn't care. It felt good to not be the one in control and if the other wanted to take the lead, he was willing to let him.

He felt his coat come off and tugging at his waist. He was pushed down on his back and his hips were soon devoid of cloth leaving him exposed. Without warning, his legs were pulled apart and hot breath blew across his lower body.

He felt cold moisture a moment before he was aggressively taken. Crying out, his eyes flew open and he looked down… but it wasn't Sora that was pounding into him. Those blue eyes held a cool, calculating gleam that was oh so wrong.

This was wrong.

But he didn't tell him to stop. Instead he met those eyes that belonged to another. He took in the coldness, the lack of real emotion. After everything Riku had done, this was how Sora should be looking at him. He was a fool for ever thinking it would be otherwise.

His head fell back as he came, followed by the other. The pair became still, waiting for something.

Roxas stared down, a frown on his face and an odd glint in his eyes. He pulled away slowly. Fixing out his clothes, he waited for Riku to do the same. Once finished, he still kept watching Riku.

"What?" Riku snapped bitterly.

"He really cares about you." Roxas spoke softly. "I feel… pain."

Those eyes were filled with concern but Riku would not be fooled again. Those weren't Sora's eyes. Sora would never, could never look at anyone with the coldness Roxas had. That aggressiveness, it wasn't Sora.

And neither was Roxas.

He summoned his keyblade and made to attack. Roxas responded in kind.

It was time to get Sora back.


End file.
